


Soulmate Marks: Meeting

by Crack_Pair_King



Series: Soulmate Marks: a Joker and a Panther [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, ShuAnn Week 2k19, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crack_Pair_King/pseuds/Crack_Pair_King
Summary: Dashing under an awning leaves two marks forming, and two teens wondering.





	Soulmate Marks: Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of 7 to a soulmate marks AU idea I've been sitting on for ShuAnn. When I saw that the first week of July was ShuAnn week, I decided it had to be.
> 
> The rest are in production and should be up this week.

"Shit." Ren cursed under his breath as the rain kicked in. Reaching for his umbrella, he realized he didn't have it. "Shit again!"

Spotting a likely awning, Ren ran as fast as he dared to reach the dry. Once sheltered there, he frowned. Perfect - first day at school and he'll arrive soaking wet from the rain. Just what he needed on top of false charges and a bullshit probation.

Taking a breath, Ren held it for a few moments before letting it out. Wouldn't do any good to lose his temper now.

Then he heard sounds of someone running in the rain. Looking up, Ren saw someone else duck under the awning. He couldn't identify them due to the thick hoodie, but the skirt and leggings were a pretty good tell that it was a girl.

Then she pushed back her hoodie, and something right around Ren's sternum ached even as his breath caught. He forced himself to breathe, but didn't have time to recognize the ache for what it was before the girl turned her blue eyes in his direction.

"Fuck." Ann cursed as she ran down the street. Of fucking course it was raining on the day she forgot her umbrella.

She was relieved to see the spot she sought. She'd agreed to meet up with Ryuji today. They didn't spend near as much time together as they used to, but Ann treasured her friends too much to let Ryuji's recent wild streak keep them from walking to school together.

Ann dashed towards the nearby awning. She absently recognized the uniform of another Shujin student, but not a student she recognized.

A first year? She shrugged it off as she slipped under the awning and away from the rain. First year or third it didn't matter. They all believed she gave Kamoshida a blowjob every afternoon anyways.

Once under the awning, Ann pushed back her hoodie. No need for it, she reasoned, as she glanced out to check on the still pouring rain. Then, resigned, she looked over at the boy next to her.

Something right around the center of her chest ached, and despite herself a smile shone through. She realized, dimly, that he was a second year.

Her yearmate? So why didn't she recognize him?

Before she could start a conversation, she saw it.

His car.

She wished she could refuse the ride. But Shiho's dreams relied on Ann's compliance. Her convincing everyone that she really was Kamoshida's compliant little slutty foreigner.

As the vehicle drove away, Ann realized that the thing at her sternum wasn't going away. But why, it was just her sou-

Ann's eyes widened in realization, and she fought the urge to glance back over her shoulder at the boy whose proximity had made her soulmate mark _jump_.


End file.
